elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Johnson
|image = Image:Okypete Harpy Cap 05.png |imagewidth = 290 |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Chris, Fokkin' Prawn |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Poleepkwa |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Poleepkwa, Nigerian, English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Room 8449 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = District 9 |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://mnu-spreadslies.livejournal.com/ |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Anodyne |Row 10 title = App |Row 10 info = Here }} Canon Information When his race was forced to land on Earth, he and the others were taken into custody by MNU. In September 2007, he launched his own website. His articles about MNU's oppression received mostly supportive reviews from non-humans, and hatred towards Christopher by most humans. In August 2008, he was taken in to custody for eight months. The District 9 trailer includes an interview taken during his custody. A few months after his release, he was put on top of MNU's most wanted list. He found out how to keep his IP address secret from MNU officials. According to the January 5, 2008 posting on his website, Christopher had two children by the names of Sherry and Oliver, but in the film, he has only one child. It is unclear which child is in the film, or what happened to the other child . In the movie, Christopher refers to his child as "little one". However, most people refer to him as Little CJ. He spends twenty years collecting fuel samples with the help of his son and a friend. However, just as he managed to distill the fuel into a canister, a squad of MNU agents led by Wikus van der Merwe turn up outside his hut. Christopher hides out the back while his friend is forced outside. Once inside the hut, Wikus accidentally sprays himself with some of the fuel before confiscating it. His friend meanwhile, is shot and killed by Kobus Venter after he becomes hostile to Wikus and a few soldiers. This is the point from which I took Christopher. I figured it would be easiest to accurately play him in-character if I was working with the character people were familiar with from the movie; one scornful of humans, confronted with oppression, and always with his son on mind. Here is a link to his interrogation . And here is the transcript: ''MNU Official: Why are you here? '' ''Christopher: We did not mean to land here, we had no choice. '' ''MNU: Why don't you just leave? '' ''Christopher: How can we go anywhere if you have our ship? '' ''MNU: How do your weapons work? '' ''Christopher: We mean you no harm. We just want to go home.'' Information About his Species The prawns, aliens, '''or ''non-humans ''of District 9 are a spacefaring race of sentient beings, with highly advanced technology and spaceship engineering. Their reasons for coming and/or colonizing on Earth are unknown so far. The non-humans are bipedal, several feet taller than humans, and have dark thick shell-like skin as well of facial tendrils. It is hypothesized that these tendrils are somehow involved in the mastication process, but it has not been proven. These aliens are also very strong. At one point in the movie, a prawn takes hold of an MNU soldier's arms, and places his foot on his chest. He kicks outward, resulting in the soldier's arms being ripped off, as well as sending him flying several yards back. The name "prawn" is a derogatory term used for the non-humans. It comes from the resemblance their faces bear to that of a prawn's, and is meant to imply that they are bottom feeders, just scavenging about and basically, living off of the waste of everybody else. In District 9, the prawns are greatly oppressed by the MNU Security Force. They have very little rights in District 9, all of which are closely monitored, regulated, and enforced by the MNU. '''Eating Habits Prawns, unlike humans, eat almost all of their food raw. They appear to be primarily carnivorous, as per the large amount of meat dealers in District 9. They also have a strong liking of cat food, eating it when meats are too expensive or unavailable. In many deals with the local human gangs, non-humans will trade their weapons and technology in exchange for large amounts of cat food. Cat food has the same effect with the non-humans as catnip does with cats, but far more intense. When purchasing their food, the prawns are more often than not ripped off. Dealers overprice the meats and cat food, making it hard for the non-humans to get food. When buying food is not an option, they will rummage through garbage in search of anything edible. Another unusual eating habit is their liking to rubber. Prawns have been seen fighting over car tires because they enjoy the taste and texture of rubber. Physiology ''' Prawns are bipedal sentient beings with a structure that bears a strong resemblance to arthropods. They have exoskeletons and a more insect-like build, possessing clawed mandibles, antennae, and segmented exoskeleton plating. Usually, non-humans are dark, earth-toned colors. However, some of them have bright red, yellow, or blue striped patterns across their bodies. They also possess another pair of arms which resides around the abdominal area, but the use for them is currently unknown and has yet to be seen. //--NOTE'''--\\ All information under the canon section was taken from the District 9 Wiki. All work is by that site. Elegante Timeline SEPTEMBER 2009 *18th // Christopher Johnson' '''arrives onboard. *19th // Christopher Johnson meets Buffy Summers. *26th // Christopher Johnson tries to answer some of Samus Aran's questions. *27th // Christopher Johnson reluctantly comes to Herz Hessian's party. He meets a bunch of new people, including Lily, Mikaela Banes, Samuel Goldthwaine Robinson, Jr., and Shockwave. '''OCTOBER 2009' *17th // Christopher Johnson gets squirted for being inactive. Most notably, however, Herz Hessian tells him about Deck 12! *25th // Christopher Johnson and Samus Aran discuss Carnival. *31st // Christopher Johnson wants more masks! He also plays poker with Akagi Shigeru, gets a mask from Motoko Kusanagi, talks about how confusing humans are with Ironhide, and chats with Herz Hessian. NOVEMBER 2009 *11th // Chris tells Samus where she can find some sand. *14th // Chris tries to reason with Pickles... alien facepalms ensue. *28th // Hunting for Slimes. DECEMBER 2009 *4th // Patching up Shockwave and showing Mikaela his blowtorch. **2 // Herz has found snow, and''' Christopher''' is curious. *5th // Checking in on Shockwave's repairs. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:District 9 Category:Dropped